


Afloat

by robin_writes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emma Has Magic, F/M, Pan's Shadow - Freeform, orphan emma, platonic relationships in the first chapter, re-write of Killian and Liam's first trip to Neverland, the jewel of the realm - Freeform, what would happen if emma was taken by the shadow in her childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Split into three parts, in the first Emma is ten and is abducted by Pan's shadow but is dropped over the ocean. Killian is fifteen and he finds Emma and looks after her. They become friends.In the second part, they are older and Killian, Emma and Liam work on The Jewel of the Realm as Lieutenant, Magician and Captain. They are tasked with finding dreamshade in Neverland.In the final part, Emma and Killian are pirates out for revenge on King George.





	1. Part One

_**Emma Swan** _

It came in the night. Emma was ten years old, and she found herself sleeping under a bridge along with several other homeless people. She’d had enough of being passed from family to family, none of whom actually wanted her, so she ran away. She didn't stop to fully comprehend her actions, and now sitting in the cold surrounded by the dregs of society, Emma realised what a mistake she had made.

It had been dark for hours and Emma guessed that it was probably long past midnight. She was trying to get some rest but she was completely and utterly terrified. And that's when she felt something. Something tugged at her ankle and she kicked her leg thinking that maybe it was just caught on something. But then it pulled harder, it wrenched Emma from out underneath the makeshift blanket. It didn't look like anything, just darkness and maybe a faint outline of a boy. But it tore Emma out from under the bridge and up into the sky.

She flew; suspended upside down with darkness clasping her ankle. Emma’s satchel bag had fallen from her shoulder, but she had managed to grab it before it fell. It didn't have much inside, but it contained all of her cherished possessions and she was not going to let it go for anything.

They travelled higher and higher towards the stars, until Emma did not recognise the land below her and until the land stopped and was replaced by depths of blue.

She was getting riled up. All she could think about was how she didn't want to die. She hadn't even lived yet.

Emma began to cry and thrash about, trying to make the demon drop her. Surely trying to survive the waters below would be better than what it seemed that the demon had in store for her. With a shout, a bolt of white light erupted from her free hand and shot at the demon’s grip on her.

It dropped her immediately, and she fell hundreds of feet, losing her grip on her satchel, into the icy depths below.

She hit the water hard. It knocked all of the air out of her lungs, and it probably bruised her ribs. She drifted swallowing water and trying desperately to make it to the surface. If it was possible, her arms thrashed more violently than they had when she was still in the air. Her throat began to close and her lungs began to burn and her brain went into overdrive trying to conserve oxygen. She could only hear her heartbeat in her eardrums. Her thoughts slowed. Her mind went blank. Emma could only remember the existence of one word; survive.

Her eyelids fluttered closed. She slowed the movement of her limbs. It was serene. The sun began to rise, and the light hit the water and made it sparkle. The water was calm and Emma ceased to move. She drifted off into the nothingness that followed life.

 

_**Killian Jones** _

Killian Jones and his brother Liam had been abandoned and sold into servitude seven years ago by their father. They had both worked off their father’s debt after two years, and at eighteen Liam Jones joined the Royal Navy of King George’s kingdom. Technically Killian had too, but in an unofficial way. He was only ten at the time, but Liam had offered him up as a deckhand on any ship Liam worked, Killian only worked for rations and a bed whereas Liam got paid as well.

Present day, Killian is fifteen and still working alongside Liam as a deckhand. They made a deal with the Captain that he wouldn’t be paid until his eighteenth birthday. That suited the Jones brothers nicely because ‘The Jewel of the Realm’ was their home, and they had very little need for money. Liam made Lieutenant last year, and Killian couldn’t be happier working and living with his older brother.

Killian rolled out of his bunk as he heard a commotion up on deck. He stepped into his boots and grabbed his blunt sword, he was the runt of the litter and so got all of the leftover weaponry and such, and then ran out on deck. He heard Liam’s booming voice. “It’s nothing to worry about men. It appears as though the Gods have blessed us with a satchel that fell from the sky. Harker, bring it to me.” As soon as the satchel was in his grip, he continued; “I’ll take this to the Captain. Back to your stations.” He disappeared through the hatch with the old brown leather satchel.

Most men headed back to their bunks to get another half hour of sleep, but Killian was awake now and he was busy theorising as to why the Gods had blessed them this way and what exactly they had been blessed with.

He walked to the stern of the ship, watching the sun rise when he saw it. There was a splashing in the water. Killian believed it to be some form of sea creature, but he instinctively knew otherwise. “There’s someone in the water.” He called out, but no one heard him. The night rotation were still on duty and he suspected that most of them had fallen asleep.

He looked around quickly for someone to help, but there was no one. The splashing slowed and then stopped. “Bloody hell.” Killian threw his boots aside and set aside his sword quickly, before diving into the sea.

It was cold, really cold. Teeth chatteringly cold. Internal organ freezing cold. But Killian powered through and swam as fast as he could towards where he saw the splashing moments before.

He turned his head, searching for the cause, vaguely aware of disturbance on the ship. He saw her then, a young girl sinking a few feet below him.

He propelled himself downwards. Grabbing blindly he caught the girl’s arm and pulled her up with him.

Killian wrapped his arm around the girl’s waist and swam her to the side of the Jewel. She was colder than the sea if that was possible, and her face had a tinge of blue. A rope had been lowered so that he could climb up and he saw his older brother at the top. Killian swallowed hard. He secured the girl’s body around his with his left arm and then gripped the rope tight with his right arm. Liam hoisted them both up when Killian gave him a nod.

A few of the crew cheered, but quietened when Liam shot them a look. “What were you thinking? You could’ve died. You should’ve got someone.” A crew member handed Liam a couple of blankets and he immediately wrapped his brother in one, hugging him tightly. “I love you, you idiot.” Killian was speechless. And then he remembered the girl in his arms.

“Has anyone called for O’Malley?” Killian called out. O’Malley was the doctor on board.

“I’m here!” He rushed out towards Killian. “Lay her flat but turn her on her side.” Killian cooperated. “Good.” The doctor began to hit her back and then moved her flat again. He did chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth. “One… two… three… four… five… six…” He continued. Killian felt useless, as he was sure the rest of the crew felt too. At one point Liam tried to usher him to get dry but Killian shook him off. “twenty-three… twenty-four… twenty-five… twenty-six…” Killian could see the moment the doctor gave up hope. His stern look turned sad. The light and adrenaline leaving the doctor’s eyes. “I’m sorry. There’s nothing-“

“No!” Killian yelled, making a few of the crew jump back. “Do not say that there is nothing you can do! Show me.” Killian ordered. And the doctor showed him how to do the chest compressions and what beat to set them at. Killian then took over as the doctor cowered away, knowing it was futile.

But the younger Jones brother didn’t relent. He kept on doing the chest compressions until he was sure the girl’s ribs were broken and then he continued to do it. He couldn’t let her die. He just couldn’t.

Liam came up behind him and tried to pull him off of her. “You’re just making it worse brother. She was dead the minute she stopped moving in that water.” Liam said.

“No.” Killian shrugged him off and pressed down again.

After a long while of the tedious repetitive motion, Harker appeared before Killian. Most of the crew had gone back to their work. Killian could feel the tears running down his face, and the complete desperation in his movements, but he wouldn’t give up. “Killian it’s been over an hour. The lass is dead. You have to stop.” He said lowly. Harker looked at him with sad eyes, knowing the pain he was going through. “You have to stop.” He gently placed his hand on Killian’s arm which instantly stilled. “I’m sorry.” Killian began to cry loudly, his tears no longer silent. “It’s not fair!” He cried out and then forced his lips onto the girl’s, breathing harshly into her mouth, trying to breathe life back into her. But to no avail.

He stood, solemn, and headed for Liam’s cabin. But before he reached the hatch, he heard spluttering.

“Impossible.” Harker breathed out. Killian spun around, taking three long strides back to the girl.

 

_**Emma Swan** _

Emma woke coughing up water. She was laying on her back on a hard wooden planked floor that was rocking slightly. She wanted to sit up, but her chest was really sore and she wasn’t able to. Opening her eyes, she was met with a vision of a beautiful blue, cloudless sky. “Impossible.” She heard a man say quietly and then there were loud boot prints, and her vision of the blue sky turned into a deeper shade of blue as she stared into a boy’s eyes.

“You’re alive?” The boy asked. He looked at her with amazement and wonder in his eyes.

“I’ll get Liam and the Captain.” The same man’s voice from earlier said.

“Can you sit up?” The boy asked.

“No.” Her voice was raspy and it croaked. She cringed at the sound of it.

“Let me help.” He moved out of her sight, and she felt a hand at her back and another around her shoulders, pushing her upwards.

“Thank you.” She could suddenly see that she was on a ship and a small group of men were crowding around her. Three more joined the fray.

“Captain.” The boy straightened his back, but didn’t let go of Emma.

“At ease son.” A very commanding sounding man said, and the boy relaxed a little but not entirely. “I must say I am impressed, we all gave up on the lass a good hour ago.”

“Thank you sir.” The boy bowed his head slightly.

“You will be tasked with handling her comfort needs through her recovery. Your regular duties will be suspended while Miss-“ The man turned to Emma.

“Emma, sir.”

“While Emma is aboard the Jewel. Lieutenant Jones has offered to give up his cabin to the two of you. You can move a cot into the cabin if you’d like, but I don’t want you leaving her side Jones.”

“Aye Captain.” The boy, the younger Jones said in affirmation.

“You are dismissed.” The captain said and then he moved away from the scene.

“I’ll take your bunk Killian, take the lass to my cabin and I’ll grab you a cot.” Lieutenant Jones said to the boy. The crew filtered away, leaving only the boy and Emma sitting on the floor.

“Can you walk?” He asked.

“Maybe.” She nodded, and then allowed him to help her stand. Her knees buckled, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

“Allow me.” He said, and then he lifted her up, carrying her below deck. “My name is Killian Jones.”

“Emma Swan.” Killian kicked open a small cabin’s door and sat her on the bed, propping her up against the wall. “Killian…” She said with a small, fearful voice, tears in her eyes. “Where am I?” “You’re on a naval ship, we are about ten miles from Port Kearns. It’s the closest port around, and so I imagine that’s where you’re from.”

“Port Kearns? I’ve never heard of it.” She shook her head.

“Where are you from?” Killian sat in a wooden chair that he pulled in front of her.

“I don’t have a home, but a few hours ago I was in Rochester…” She continued at the puzzled look on his face “Minnesota.”

“There’s no place nearby with that name lass.”

“America?”

“Never heard of it I’m afraid.”

“You’ve never heard of America? But it’s so big and there are so many people who live there.”

“I’ve spent most of my life sailing, my brother and I have sailed all around Misthaven and Arendelle and the Seven Isles.”

“I’ve never heard of any of those places.” She wasn’t particularly keen on going back, especially when going back to Minnesota would mean stealing and living on the street. “What is Port Kearns like? Do you think I would be able to stay there?”

“You mean like for good?”

“Yes.”

“What about your parents? Your friends? Your life back in America?”

“I haven’t got any parents, or friends, or much of a life to go back to.”

“Oh. Well, I’ve only stopped off in Port Kearns once before, but I wouldn’t want to live there. It’s not officially a naval port and so every now and then you see a pirate. They are treacherous and nasty, but I’m lucky to have never met one.”

“I didn’t think pirates existed any more.” They fell into silence as the other was thinking over what had been said. “Killian, did you see my satchel when you rescued me? I only dropped it as I fell, so it shouldn’t be too far away.”

“Where did you fall from?”

“The sky. I’m not sure what happened, but I was being dragged through the air by something and it dropped me. The satchel?”

“Oh! Aye, it fell on to the ship moments before I saw you.”

“So where is it?”

“Ah, the captain has it.”

“Can’t we go and ask for it back? It’s full of my only possessions. Please?”

“I suppose he wouldn’t mind, not under these circumstances. And after we’ll get washed, the salt seems to have tightened my skin. I daresay that you feel the same?”

“A little.” She bounded off the bed and towards the door, only opening it when she saw Killian stand behind her.

He led her down the corridor to a doorway more ornate than she had been expecting. Emma bounced up and down as she couldn’t contain her excitement. Killian knocked twice, and only opened the door when he heard “Enter.”.

“What is it Jones?” Killian stepped into the cabin and Emma followed.

“Emma says that the satchel belongs to her, sir.”

“Impossible, it fell from the heavens.”

“Sir, she says that she fell too. And there are no other ships around or land that she could’ve come from. As ridiculous as it sounds,” Emma huffed at his words. “I’m inclined to believe her.”

“Alright, I’ll give it to the girl, under the provision that she shows me she knows how to work the grey machine. If she can’t, I’ll know she’s lying and the bag is not hers.” The captain said.

“But what if the machine is something that anyone would know how to work?” Killian asked.

“It is not. I, myself, have not seen anything like it before, and I have spent the last few minutes trying to decipher it. Come here lass.” The captain held his hand outstretched to his desk where the satchel lay.

“You mean the video camera?” Emma asked, her face scrunching up. “Who hasn’t seen a video camera before?” She reached into her satchel and produced a camcorder. It somehow had miraculously survived the fall. Emma pressed the on button and it made a noise. Both the captain and Killian jumped not expecting it. “You really haven’t seen one of these before, have you?” What kind of a world had she fallen in to?

Emma decided that she would film Killian, he was much nicer than the captain. She spun the camera to point at him, pressed record and said “Talk, or dance. Just do something.”.

“Uh…” Killian looked at the captain who nodded. “Alright. My name is Killian Jones, I am fifteen years old. I am currently standing in the Captain’s cabin on the naval ship ‘The Jewel of the Realm’ where my older brother Liam is the Lieutenant. Liam is twenty-three and he is a bit of an arse, pardon my language, but he’s a good older brother and I am incredibly proud of him. Is that enough?” He asked, coughing.

“Yeah.” Emma hit the stop button.

“What know?” The captain asked, enthralled with the device.

“Well, know we watch it back.” Emma took Killian’s hand and led him to stand next to the captain. She stood in front of them as she went through the gallery to the video she had just taken. She stood in front of the two men and pressed play.

On the flip out screen, they saw Killian. He was looking straight at the camera, but Emma knew that he was actually looking at her. “Talk, or dance. Just do something.” She said bossily from behind the camera.

“Uh…” Killian looked off screen, he was nervous and his hand kept on twitching at his side. “Alright. My name is Killian Jones, I am fifteen years old. I am currently standing in the Captain’s cabin on the naval ship ‘The Jewel of the Realm’ where my older brother Liam is the Lieutenant. Liam is twenty-three and he is a bit of an arse, pardon my language, but he’s a good older brother and I am incredibly proud of him. Is that enough?” He asked, coughing. He looked less nervous by the end of it.

“Yeah.” And then the screen went to black.

“Incredible. It’s like witchcraft.” The captain said from over Emma’s left shoulder, and she wondered for a minute if it was a good idea to let him stand behind her. “And you can play the moment back repeatedly, or just once?” He asked, staring at the camera even as Emma turned to address him.

“As long as it’s saved on the camera’s memory and there is power in the camera you can play it however many times you wish. Have you really never seen a video camera before?”

“No. Never. Are they popular where you come from?”

“Yes, a lot of people own them.”

“Did you bring any other magic items in your bag?” The captain asked excited, and handed her the satchel.

“Well, where I come from this isn’t magic, it’s technology. I have an iPod.” That she stole. But she wasn’t going to tell them that, she wouldn’t want to seem untrustworthy. She actually stole it from a chain store, rather than a person, and so many would claim that it was a victimless crime. And it was the only time she had ever stolen out of something other than necessity.

“What is an iPod?” Killian asked.

“Wow, we really are a long way from America, huh? An iPod is a device that plays music.”

“Like a guitar or a piano?”

“No, it plays the music so you don’t have to. You load it up with songs and then you play them back later. Here,” Emma took the small classic iPod from her bag, it still had earphones plugged in.

“What is that?”

“They are earphones, they go in your ears so that you can hear the music and no one else can.”

“Wow.”

Emma smiled at his wonder, and then unravelled the earphones and placed one in Killian’s ear and the other in her own. She had loaded the iPod up with classic eighties rock ballads, calming acoustic songs and a few top of the chart songs at the time. It was all her foster parents had on their computer at the time, but it was better than nothing. She played ‘Knocking on Heaven’s Door’ for him.

She saw his eyes widen and then he smiled. “It’s good.” He shouted.

“You don’t have to shout.” She said and he gave her a sheepish look.

“Sorry. What else did you bring?”

“A book, Peter and Wendy by J M Barrie. It’s old and dog-eared but it’s the only thing I have that belonged to my parents.” Emma reached in and took the book out. She opened the front cover and read over the blue ink letters that had become familiar to her, and a constant cause of pain for her. ‘Emma. Don’t be a lost girl forever, find a family and a home. Have a better life. Mom and Dad.’ Her hand skimmed over the words and she shut it sharply. “The only other thing is my journal. Just boring stuff in that.” She suddenly turned to the captain who was looking at her with interest. “If you want to play with the camera you should do it sooner rather than later, it’ll probably run out of power and by the way you’re looking at it I don’t think I’ll be able to charge it up. But I would like to keep my iPod with me. If that’s alright with you, captain?” She bowed her head respectfully, learning the way of the ship’s hierarchy.

“Of course. I’ll return the video camera soon. You’re both dismissed.” He turned to the camera Emma had left switched on on his desk. Killian led Emma back to his brother’s cabin.

“I’ll get a few men to help bring in a tub and some hot water. Stay here.” Killian left and Emma sank onto the bed. It was incredibly comfortable after her week sleeping on the cold ground. Sometime when they had been out, another smaller bed had been added to the room, probably by Killian’s brother she thought.

Emma was thinking about how she had ended up on the ship as Killian came back in holding one end of a metal tub. Another man was holding the other side. They deposited it in the middle of the room and left, coming back with large wooden buckets full of steaming water and leaving again. Once the two men had filled the tub halfway, the other man did not return. “I’m afraid that you’ll have to wear some of my clothes once you get dry. I’m the youngest on board, the smallest, and we only carry what the men need I’m afraid. But they are clean and I hope you find them to be comfortable.” Killian moved to a chest and set a small shirt and lace up trousers on the bed. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to wear the trousers, they probably won’t fit, but wear whatever makes you feel more comfortable. I’ll be out on deck for a while, and I’ll knock before I come in. The men have been told to stay away from this cabin, so you won’t be disturbed.”

“Thank you for saving me Killian.”

“It was my pleasure.” He said and then left the cabin.

Emma quickly undressed, leaving her clothes in a pile next to the tub, and then she stepped into the water. She sighed as the heat soaked into her skin, removing the salt and grime she had accumulated. She washed slowly, savouring and the feeling of being clean, not knowing when she'd next get a wash. When she was finished, Emma dry quickly and got dressed in Killian’s shirt. It was soft against her skin and smelt nice. It drowned her, pardon the pun, much like a fifteen year old’s shirt would tend to do to a ten year old. She tried to put the trousers on, but even laced up as tight as they would go they still fell down, so she pulled her underwear on and left the trousers on top of the trunk Killian had taken them out of. She heard a knock. “Emma it’s Killian. Are you dressed?”

“Yes.” She called to him, and he opened the door.

“Good.” He kept glancing at the bath that was still warm. “Do you feel any better?”

“Much.” Emma smiled. But Killian kept breaking their gaze to look at the water. “When was the last time you took a bath?”

“Uh… I’ll admit it’s been a while. Maybe nigh on five months. A tub on a ship is reserved for guests and the captain only.”

“If you want to use the tub, I won’t tell.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, it doesn’t matter to me what you do with the water now, bathe or throw it away.” At this, Killian turned excited thinking about the luke warm water.

“You can’t leave the cabin though.” He deflated.

“But I can turn around and listen very loudly to my iPod. Is your brother likely to come in?”

“No, he won’t be off watch until dark. He’ll have no reason to come in until then.”

“Well, I guess you should take a bath then.” Emma sat on the bed and faced the wall, putting her earphones in before beginning to braid her hair.

A short while after she had settled listening to calm music, Killian spoke. “Emma?” It was quiet, and she almost didn’t hear. Emma remembered that he wasn’t a man, he was technically still a kid like her.

“Yeah?”

“Can you read?”

“Yes.”

“Could you read to me?”

“Sure. What do you want me to read?”

“Anything, something good.”

“Okay.” Emma grabbed her book from where she had deposited it on the bed earlier. “Chapter one. Peter breaks through. All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs. Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, "Oh, why can't you remain like this for ever!" This was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Wendy knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end…” She read through the first chapter and just as she introduced the second chapter, Killian coughed.

“Maybe we should stop there, just for a moment while I get out. It’s gotten rather cold.”

“Okay.” Emma laid the book out so that it held the page and put her earphones back in. She could hear him slosh around in the water and then he moved around the cabin.

 

_**Killian Jones** _

Killian had never met anyone as literate at her age than Emma. He wasn’t about to tell her that he couldn’t read. It would be far too embarrassing for him. But as she wove the story of the Darling children, he found himself desperately wanting to be able to read. No one could teach him, all of the men on the ship had jobs and Killian’s mother was dead, and his father gone.

“Chapter two. The shadow.” Emma continued, but Killian decided that they should break. He coughed to catch her attention from the book.

“Maybe we should stop there, just for a moment while I get out. It’s gotten rather cold.” The water had been cold for a while, but Emma’s words transported him away and anyway, a cold bath is still a bath.

“Okay.” Killian waited for a minute while she moved a little, and then he stood from the tub and grabbed a towel. He dried himself as quickly as possible, and dressed in a cotton shirt and trousers.

“I’m decent if you want to move around. I’ll just grab some men to remove the tub. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be here.” Emma turned to sit with her back against the wall.

Killian moved quickly to the crew’s quarters. “Can I get some help dumping out the tub?” He asked, not too loudly as a few men were asleep. A few groaned and then got up, following him back to Liam’s cabin. They made short work of it. With all the grime and salt from both Killian and Emma there was no use for the water than throwing it into the sea. And so that is what they did.

When Killian returned to the cabin, he found Emma sleeping, still sitting up. He moved quietly so as to not wake her, and he laid her down, tucking her into Liam’s bed. He stared at her for a moment, wondering what kind of world she came from. And despite their worlds’ differences, Killian knew that he and Emma were more alike than she realised. “Goodnight.” He said, extinguishing the candles, and then he laid down in the cot.

 

_**Emma Swan** _

Emma woke when Lieutenant Jones knocked on the cabin door softly. He stepped in as Emma sat up. “Sorry lass. I just wanted some new clothes. I’ll only be a minute.” Jones walked to a trunk and crouched to take out a fresh uniform.

“Are you Killian’s brother?” She asked.

“Aye. Lieutenant Liam Jones.” He bowed his head and then stood holding the clothes. “Don’t be too hard on my brother today, I’m sure it gets very lonely being the only child on the ship.”

“Weren’t there older boys I saw on deck?”

“Aye, but they are all older than eighteen. Everyone on the ship is in King George’s navy, except Killian… and you I guess. He helps out to earn his keep, but he’s still just a child.” Liam looked thoughtful. “I should be leaving, I’ll be expected on deck soon.”

“Okay.” Emma said and Liam bowed his head again, and then he left. Emma turned over and went back to sleep.

The next time she woke up, the other Jones brother was shaking her arm. “It’s time for breakfast Emma, wake up.” Emma grumbled at him and he chuckled. “Come on, if we don’t go now you’ll have to wait until lunch.” Emma scrambled to stand. Killian laughed again. He turned around while Emma got dressed in the clothes she fell out of the sky in.

“Let’s go.” Emma said. Killian offered her his arm, she took it and they walked to breakfast.

It was three days before they next made port. During that time, Emma and Killian spent a lot of time filming around the ship before the camera ran out of battery. They followed Liam around sneakily and laughed when he spun and attacked them both. And when they had nothing better to do, Emma would read Killian Peter and Wendy. They had reached chapter eleven when it was time to say goodbye to Emma.

The ship pulled into the dock just before dawn. Emma was wide awake. She hadn’t slept all night. She stared at the ceiling until the bells sounded that it was time for breakfast and Killian moved from his bed. One look at him determined that he had not slept much either. He led Emma, wordlessly, to the galley.

The crew were loud, but there was a lingering tone of sombreness as Emma stepped into the galley behind Killian. The cook filled a bowl for Killian and Emma and bowed his head at her respectfully. As much as the crew tried to treat her as a regular child, the absurdity of her appearance often came up in conversation as the crew contemplated scenario after scenario of how a ten year old fell from the sky, woke after being dead for an hour and recovered so quickly.

As they ate, Emma thought about how much she wished she could stay. She didn’t know anyone at the port, would probably never get back to the States, and she felt as though she had made a couple of friends. But a naval ship is no place for a child, let alone one of the female gender. She had no choice but to leave.

“Will you write to me?” She asked suddenly.

“What?” Killian seemed wide-eyed and became flustered.

“The way I see it is we’re friends, and I don’t have many friends. I guess my only friends are on this ship. And I would like to stay friends. So will you write to me?”

“Uhh… well…”

“Don’t worry about it. It was a stupid idea. Why would you want to write to me? I’m just a kid that you’ve only known five days.”

“No. It’s just… I can’t write… or read.” Killian looked towards the floor.

“Oh. I’m sorry I just assumed.”

“Is it common in America to know how to read and write?”

“Yes, it is.” Killian’s face fell. “But there are some people who can’t.” She tried to reassure him that he was fairly normal.

“America sounds like a great place.”

“It is in some ways.”

“Do you miss it?”

“No.” She said too quickly, and Killian’s eyebrow shot up questioningly. “I’ve never had anyone who cares about me, I’ve never had a home or even a place I want to stay. I don’t miss it, but sometimes I miss the food.” Emma chuckled. “I could really go for a cheeseburger and fries, oh and a thick milkshake!” Emma moaned.

“I don’t think I know what those things are.”

“A cheeseburger is two bits of bread surrounding juicy beef patties and slices of cheese. And then fries are like thinly chopped potatoes that are fried, and milkshake is milk and chocolate or strawberry flavouring. Strawberry’s my favourite.”

“That sounds amazing. I wish I could go to America.” He paused and then frowned. “Let’s go get your satchel. I’ll take you into town.”

As Emma got back to Liam’s cabin, she gathered her belongings. When she reached for the camera, a wave of sadness washed over her at the fact she wouldn’t be able to replay the footage until she found some new batteries, which going by the men’s reactions to the camera itself would be really hard if not impossible to find.

Out of nowhere she heard a beep. Emma opened her eyes to discover white light coming from her palms and wrapping around the camera. “Emma?” Killian was watching her. She flicked on the camera, and sure enough as the white light receded, it was fully charged.

“I think I just charged it with my mind.” She said in disbelief. “I think I’m a Jedi.” She whispered.

“I don’t know what a Jedi is, but you have magic Emma.” Killian said in wonder.

“No. That’s impossible. Magic’s not real.”

“What? Magic is real. There’s a wizard who lives near the kingdom of Camelot called Merlin. And, there is a terrible beast called ‘The Dark One’ who wanders the lands making deals and enacting dark magic.”

“What are you talking about? Merlin is from a book, Camelot may or may not exist, depends on who you ask. There is no such thing as magic!”

“Okay, so how did you just charge your camera? Or how did you fall out of the sky? Or even, how did you die and then come back to life?”

“I don’t know!” Emma threw her arms up in the air. “I don’t know. But magic isn’t real. I know that. It’s just in stories that are written to make kids feel better about having a crappy life and to give them hope.”

“Look around you Emma.” She did, and she was shocked when she saw that all of the candles were burning furiously with unnaturally large frames. She gasped and thrust her hand over her mouth. Simultaneously all of the flames blew out.

“Magic is real?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“I don’t want to leave.” She admitted.

“I don’t want you to leave.” They stood in the cabin in silence for a moment. “Come on.” Killian took Emma’s hand, but instead of heading for the deck, Killian stopped them outside the captain’s cabin. He knocked.

“Enter.” Killian opened the door and stepped in.

“Captain I need to talk to you.”

“What is it boy?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Emma. Sir I think that she should stay onboard.”

“Your situation is a unique one Jones. I don’t believe that we can take on another like you.”

“Emma has magic sir. She would be able to help around the ship to earn her keep.”

“I suppose if you could show me something I could reconsider.” The captain turned to Emma.

“Oh, um. Alright.” Emma focused as hard as she could, closing her eyes and holding her breath. When she opened her eyes, she was standing behind the captain. She tapped him politely on his shoulder, and he spun around, saw her and laughed.

“That’s brilliant! And you want to stay aboard the Jewel?”

“I do.” She nodded.

“I suppose something can be arranged.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the speech is directly from the show. No copyright infringement intended. Also, sorry it took so long. :)

**_Emma Swan_ **

 

Shortly after Emma’s nineteenth birthday, Liam was called away for an audience with King George. She was terrified that it was about her. To her knowledge, there had never been another woman staying aboard a naval ship before. To a lot of sailors it was considered bad luck, a woman’s place was at home and a man’s place was on the ship. Anything else would risk bringing the God’s wrath upon them all. Emma helped out where she could though, with her magic or good old manual labour, but most of her time was spent practicing magic in her cabin. She didn’t want to ruffle any feathers. Everyone loved her but she was still a woman and she didn’t have an official role on the ship.

 

When Liam was promoted to Captain, he had taken the Captain’s cabin, leaving Killian with his old cabin and had been generous enough to give Emma her own quarters. The room was small, but at least she didn’t have to share. At the time, Emma had been worried because she thought being a woman and not being in the navy would create resentment at her receiving preferential treatment, however almost all of the officers had known her since she was a girl and the new ones had warmed up to her quickly. And she would consider most her friends. Emma also found a friend in Nana, a kitten that Killian had bought for her with his first paycheque. 

 

Killian had been planning the gift for a while, he had reasoned with Liam that a cat could be practical on a ship - to keep away mice. And eventually Liam caved and allowed it. Emma had been overjoyed when Killian had stepped back onto the ship and handed her a bundle of fur. She had named the cat Nana, after the Newfoundland from Peter and Wendy, and loved to cuddle up to the completely spoiled feline.

 

Emma didn’t sleep well, tossing and turning, trying not to wonder if this would be her last night on the Jewel. Liam was due to return first thing, and so Emma was dressed and on deck before anyone else, other than the night shift, that would have been far too early. She was sat on a barrel by the helm, holding Nana tight against her chest, as the men began to fill out on deck. Killian appeared, smiling, looking every bit the Lieutenant he had grown to be. His presence calmed Emma.

 

“Look alive men! All hands on deck!” Killian said, and the men all rushed to form two lines either side of the deck. Emma didn’t move from where she sat, she wasn’t included in this as a civilian. Sikes appeared from below deck, rushing over to the other men. 

“Apologies, Lieutenant.” He said, falling into line.

“It’s Lieutenant Jones, sailor.” Killian addressed Sikes, and then began to wander in front of the men, his hands clasped behind his back and his chin up. “The Captain is in transit with new orders from the King himself. Before his arrival, this ship will be swabbed from stem to stern, and… Rum, sailor?” Killian stopped in front of Perkins and removed a small bottle of rum from Perkins’ pocket. “Does anyone know what happens to sailors who drink rum?” He addressed the crew. “They get drunk, and drunkenness leads to bad form. If there's one thing that won't be tolerated aboard this ship, it's bad form.” He moved to the side of the Jewel and threw the almost empty bottle of rum overboard. It was a bit much if you asked Emma, whenever they made port she would always run off in search of cheap liquor, but she wasn’t the one representing King and country on the sea.

 

Liam walked up the gangplank. “My ship has never been in finer hands.” He smiled, coming up behind his younger brother.

“Aye, Captain. We stand ready to receive the King’s orders.” Killian turned to Liam. Emma sat stroking Nana, looking at the Jones brothers. 

“To your stations.” Liam ordered the men.

“Aye aye!” The men called back and then scampered away to their respective areas. Emma decided to give the brothers a moment alone. Liam led Killian to the helm.

 

**_Killian Jones_ **

 

Killian followed Liam across the deck to the helm. “When the King summoned me,” Liam stopped and turned to his brother. “I knew there was only one man I could trust to navigate this difficult journey.” Liam outstretched his hand, gesturing to Killian. “My little brother.”

“Perhaps you mean younger brother.” Killian said. Liam chuckled and then reached into his satchel. He withdrew a golden contraption.

“A gift. To commemorate our latest voyage together.” Liam handed Killian the contraption. Killian studied it carefully. It was weightier than the last one he had held. Probably cost a lot more too.

“A sextant. You always were the sentimental type.” Killian smiled.

“Look closer, brother.”

“I’ve never seen markings like this.” The star arrangement was unfamiliar, and there was an image of a pegasus. “To what strange land are we headed?”

“I’m under orders not to say until we arrive.” Killian frowned. “But, brother, this is the mission of our dreams. A mission that will bring feasts to the kingdom and glory to the Jones brothers.” At his brother’s words, Killian smiled widely.

“A hero’s journey. That is indeed good form, brother.” He patted Liam on the back. “Master bosun.” Killian turned to the ship’s bosun.

“Aye, sir?”

“All hands prepare to set sail. Make speed!” Killian commanded.

“Brother?” Liam said.

“Yes?” Killian turned back to Liam.

“Did you receive the crate the King’s men shipped?”

“Ah, yes. What’s in it?”

“You didn’t open it?”

“Of course not, it’s addressed ‘To the Captain of the Jewel of the Realm’. It would be bad form to open something addressed to someone else.”

“To get to the new land we’ll need an upgrade. Emma!” Liam called out. 

 

**_Emma Swan_ **

 

Emma set Nana down on the deck and walked over to the Jones brothers. Liam wrapped her up in a hug. “It’s nice to have you back.” She said when they separated. 

“It’s nice to be back. Killian would you open the crate now?”

“Of course.” Killian led Liam and Emma over to the wooden crate that had been sitting on deck for almost a full day. 

 

When it had arrived, Emma became curious and really excited. The only mail they ever got were letters from loved ones or orders. She spent an hour arguing with Killian after the crate was delivered about whether or not they should open it. 

“We have to open it!” Emma stared at the box.

“Emma! No, it’s for Liam. We can’t.”

“Come on! It’s Liam. He won’t mind.”

“No it’s not good-“

“Not good form. Yeah I know. But it probably has something to do with the King. Don’t you want to know why Liam was called away?”

“Of course I do, but we can’t open the crate.”

“Fine. We won’t open the crate.” Emma crossed her fingers behind her back.

 

After Killian had gone to bed, Emma magicked the crate into her cabin and opened it. Inside contained a letter and white feathered material. Emma brushed her hand over the material. It was incredibly soft and as her hand touched it, it shimmered a blue colour. She grabbed the letter and read.

To Captain Liam Jones of the Jewel of the Realm,

In your next commission you will need to attach these sails in addition to your current sails in order to reach your destination. The sails are made of pegasus feathers handwoven onto cotton from Agrabah. They will ensure that your ship will be able to fly. 

Samuel Ainsworth, Chief of Naval Operations in King George’s Kingdom

 

Emma replaced the letter, closed up the crate and then magicked it back on deck before anyone could find out what she had done.

 

When the three got to the box, Killian crouched and then pried open the lid. He passed the letter over to Liam who folded it and shoved it in his jacket pocket. Killian pulled out the white material, laying it on the deck. “New sails brother?” He asked, confused at the shimmer of the cloth.

“Aye. We’ll need them to get to our destination.” Liam turned to Emma. He smirked at her guilty look, he could see that she knew that it was. “Emma. Won’t you do the honours and hoist the sail?”

“Of course.” Emma used her magic to lift the folded material until it hovered seven foot off the deck. She unfolded it with her thoughts revealing incredible beauty.

“What is it made of brother?” Killian asked, enchanted by it.

“Pegasus feathers and Agrabah cloth.”

“Pegasus feathers. I can only imagine how alluring the creature was.” Killian was still watching the sails. “Do you think that maybe we could go and find one? So we could see the beauty in all it’s form.”

“Sadly no. King George informed me that the last pegasus was killed for these sails. There are no more.” Liam said.

“What’s so important that an entire species was wiped out?”

“All in good time brother. Go on Emma.” Liam encouraged Emma. Her magic lifted the sails higher, and a rope unreeled and tied itself to the ends. The fabric folded and rested so that it hung loosely on the beam. “Have you been practicing?”

“Yes. While you were away, I think I’ve managed to teleport items from the land to me.” Emma said as her magic withdrew back into her. 

“Stealing?”

“No. I return everything I take.”

“Show me something.” Liam seemed intrigued.

“Okay.” Emma thought of a large mirror. She extended her arms. Emma closed her eyes tightly, and thought hard. She felt a weight pressing down on her arms, she opened her eyes. In her arms laid a gold framed mirror.

“A looking glass?” Liam asked in disbelief. “That’s incredible. Though you should put it back lass. Keeping a looking glass from it’s owner is bad form.”

“Right. Jones brothers and their bad form.” Emma willed the mirror back to it’s home and it disappeared.

 

By this time, the ship was far out at sea. There were no other ships to be seen and the land was long gone. Nana stalked around Emma’s ankles and she bend down to pick the cat up. Nana snuggled into the crook of Emma’s arm, and purred softly. Killian reached over and scratched behind Nana’s ears. She purred louder and Killian laughed. 

 

Liam opened his satchel and removed something. “Star charts.” Killian said as he noticed. He moved towards his brother, who handed the book over to him. Killian flicked through the book of star charts. “I’ve never seen these constellations before.” He glanced briefly at a page before turning it.

“No one has.” Liam said. Killian looked up. “That’s right. We’re going to a new land, brother.” Liam smiled.

“Enemy sighted off the port quarter!” Sikes called out. Killian dropped the book onto the floor lightly. He spun around to look and brought his spyglass up to his eye. 

“A frigate and two corvettes gaining fast! Master gunner,” He spun around to the gunner. “roll out the port cannons! Stand by to bring her about!” Emma grabbed Killian’s spyglass and looked for herself.

“Oh Gods, they’re almost upon us.” She said.

“Belay that order!” Liam shouted and the men who began to move at Killian’s orders stopped. A cannon sounded from one of the ships. The cannonball passed by the Jewel. “That was close!”

“We’ll never outrun them.” Killian said.

“Have faith, Lieutenant.” Liam put his hand on Killian’s shoulder. “Deploy the Pegasus!” Liam ordered the men.

“Deploy the Pegasus!” A man repeated. A group surrounded the hoist and shouted in unison 

“Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!” The fabric blew in the wind.

“Hang on!” Liam said as the sail was hoisted and caught the wind. The bow of the ship rose out of the water. Liam grabbed onto a beam to steady himself. Killian slipped backwards, but was stopped by a wall of shimmering white light. Emma was sitting on the deck with her back to some crates and her arms raised, keeping Killian steady with magic. 

 

Everyone cheered as they evaded capture; the ship flying off into the clouds. “Set a course, Lieutenant. Second star to the right, straight on till morning.” Liam turned to Killian who then moved to stand upright on his feet. He grabbed the star charts from where he’d dropped them on the deck and set a course for the unknown land.

 

Later on, Liam went to find Emma after everyone had returned to their duties. She was in her cabin, practicing changing her appearance with magic. When Liam knocked and walked in, she looked like Killian. “Oh, sorry brother.” Liam said as he saw what he thought was Killian standing at Emma’s looking glass. “I was just looking for Emma. Have you seen her?”

“Liam,” Emma turned around to see Liam. “Sorry, I was practicing. Hang on.” She built up her magic and shimmered white before returning back to herself.

“That’s a cool trick.”

“Thanks. It’s difficult and so far I can only be Killian, but I’m sure I’ll get there. So, what were you looking for me for?”

“I know you opened the crate Emma.”

“No I didn’t.”

“I saw your face. I know you opened it. I’m not mad, I just wanted to tell you that you’re a terrible liar.”

“I won’t do it again.”

“I’m not mad Emma. I promise. I have nothing to hide from you.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. So where are we going?” Emma was excited, trying to remember all the stories of magical lands the Jones brothers told her.

“Ah, that’s the one thing I have to hide from you. On King George’s orders. Sorry. It won’t be long though.”

“How long is not long exactly?” Emma asked.

“All but two hours I think. I have to go, but you’ll come with Killian and I when we land on the beach. Just the three of us.”

“Okay.” Liam nodded and left the room. Emma closed her eyes and felt the vibrations of her magic build up. Her bones were humming and her blood was rushing. She focused all her energy on Killian. His facial formation, his cute ponytail, his silhouette and his spice and salt smell.

 

When she opened her eyes, Emma peered through the mirror and saw Killian staring back at her. She lifted her… his hand and lightly pressed her palm to her cheek. The harsh rigidness of Killian’s face looked harder than it actually felt. Emma brushed her fingertips over her lips slowly. She wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. Probably better than she could ever imagine. She shook it off and turned back into herself. 

 

The men dropped anchor as the ship reached shallow waters. Emma was leaning over the side, trying to get a closer look at the island. Killian came up behind her and slipped his arm around her waist. “Are you excited? I’m excited.” He smiled.

“What does the King want with this island?”

“Maybe when we get to the shore, Liam will tell us. Come on!” He removed his arm and then took Emma’s hand, pulling her to the skiff. 

 

Liam was standing next to the boat, waiting for them. Emma and Killian followed Liam into the skiff and one of the men lowered them down into the water. Killian took the oars and began rowing them to shore. It only took a few minutes because the water was calm and so the wooden oars cut through the water effectively. They climbed out of the boat onto land, Killian turned to Liam “What exactly does the King have to find on this island?” Liam smirked and held up a sketch. “A plant.” Killian began to get frustrated. “We journeyed across the realms for a plant?”

“Our sources say it's magical. Potent enough to heal any injury. So we never have to bury another sailor at sea again. Now you understand the importance of our mission.” 

 

Out of nowhere, a boy appeared. “Are you lost?” He asked. “You look lost to me.” The boy moved, circling the three. 

“Identify yourself, boy.” Liam tried to assert his dominance as Captain.

“I’m Peter Pan. I live here. Who are you?”

“Peter Pan?” Emma asked.

“No, that’s me. Who are you?” Pan said, frustrated.

“Captain Jones. And my lieutenant, and sister. We're here by order of the King.”

“The King, huh? We don't have any kings in Neverland. Just me.” Pan smiled sinisterly, still circling.

“Neverland?” Emma asked, and Pan nodded.

“We seek this plant.” Liam held up the sketch. “Now tell us, boy, where can we find it?”

“Your King sent you for this plant?” Pan stopped moving. He was intrigued by what Liam was saying, but he kept on turning his head to Emma.

“You know it?” Liam asked, and Pan turned back to Liam.

“Dreamshade?” He nodded. “It's the deadliest plant on the island. Your King is really ruthless.”

“Nonsense.” Liam said, not believing that his King could be anything but kind.

“It’s medicine.” Killian elaborated.

“It’s doom.” Pan said. “Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant?” Killian moved to stand closer to Liam, and then whispered to him. 

“Is it possible he would turn poison upon our enemies?”

“Don't be so gullible. This boy is playing games with us, and I'm quickly tiring of them. Come. We should keep moving.”

“Don’t say I didn't warn you.” Pan disappeared. Emma felt something, a slight pressure by her ankle. She kicked her boot back, it was probably just an insect. Liam led Killian and Emma off into the jungle.

 

“That kid gives me the creeps.” Emma said.

“Aye, he’s strange.” Killian agreed.

“Peter Pan, Neverland, could it be?” She asked.

“What?”

“My book. Killian, I think we’re in my storybook. The one I brought with me from the other realm.”

“No. That’s impossible. You told us it was fiction. It’s probably just a coincidence.”

“Maybe, but the best fiction is based in fact.” She shook it off, for a while and then said. “So we’re here to collect a plant that either saves everyone or kills everyone.”

“No, the boy was trying to lead us astray. King George told me himself that it heals.” Liam was single-minded in his thoughts. “This way.” 

 

They traversed the jungle, through the heavy forestry, the unbearable heat and the unknown landscape. The three hit a wall though, or more accurately a cliff. “How are we meant to get to the top?” Killian asked. It must have been a hundred foot high, at least.

“Give me the rope.” Emma said. Killian passed it over. She put her head and one arm through so it was secured to her body. “I’ll teleport to the top, fasten the rope and then drop it down to you.”

“Okay. Stay safe.” Killian nodded. Emma disappeared and then reappeared at the top of the cliff. 

 

She spent a minute looking around for dangers and then tied off the rope around a tree trunk. Emma threw the rope over the cliffs edge. 

 

As Killian and Liam reached the top of the cliff, Emma led them to a tall bush covering a stone wall. “Well, it certainly doesn't look like medicine.” Killian said about the bush.

“You choose to believe that boy over our King?” Liam said.

“That boy showed us the path to dreamshade. Why would he lie about its nature?”

“To keep it all for himself. You actually think our King would send us to retrieve something so dangerous?” Liam couldn’t believe Killian’s distrust.

“I would hope not. This is not what I signed up for.”

“You signed up to listen to your King.”

“Because I thought he was a man of honour.” Killian began to raise his voice.

“He is.” Liam raised his voice too.

“If this is a poison, it won't just end war. It will obliterate an entire race.”

“What do you know of any of this? I'm your brother and your Captain. You will listen to me.” Liam said forcefully.

“No. I'll fight my enemies, but I'll fight fair.”

“Then allow me to disabuse you of that notion.” Liam drew a knife from his belt and slashed off a section of the bush.

“No, brother, don’t!” 

“Liam, don’t risk it,” Emma cut in. Liam pinched the stem of the plant and used a thorn to tear open his left arm.

“You see?” Liam said, smiling. “Perfectly fine. I told you, our King would never lie to us. Now let's collect our specimens and get off this-“ Liam inhaled sharply and turned away from Killian and Emma.

“Liam?” Killian asked, and Liam spun back around revealing black veins pulsing up out of his cut. “Killian.”

“Your arm!”

“I'm sorry, brother.” Liam dropped to the ground, his muscles clenched and gave out. And then his eyes drooped closed.

“No. No! No! Come on. Liam!” Killian fell to his knees and bent over Liam. He grabbed Liam’s shoulders and shook forcefully. Emma hovered over by Liam’s feet.  “Hey. Hey. Let's get you back to the ship. Come on. Come on.” Killian heaved Liam up, but he wasn’t strong enough. “Help me Emma.” Before she could help, Peter Pan appeared out of nowhere on the cliff.

“I tried to warn you.” Pan walked towards Liam. “He'll die as soon as the poison reaches his heart.”

“Please. He's my brother. He's all we have left.” Killian begged.

“Well, maybe you shouldn't have goaded him into it.”

“He's so stubborn. I didn't mean to. Can you help me?”

“Well, I might not feel like it, but today's your lucky day. There is a way to stop him from dying.”

“Tell us, please.” Emma stepped towards Pan. Pan walked over to the bush and drew his hand to the side, magicking it aside. Behind the bush was a waterfall in a cave. 

“These waters are rich with the power of Neverland. It's what keeps this land and all on it so young. If one was to drink directly from it, its power could cure any ill.”

“Thank you.” Killian said.

“But,” Pan gripped Killian’s arm. “I must warn you. All magic comes with a price, and that spring is no exception. Don't leave the island unless you're willing to pay it.”

“Of course. Whatever you want, it's yours.” He said. Killian filled up his canteen with water from the waterfall. He hurried back over to Liam and poured the water down his throat.

“Liam?” Emma crouched by his head, stroking his hair back.

“Brother? Brother!” Killian called, desperation leaking into his voice. Liam stirred and opened his eyes.

“That’s Captain to you.” He croaked and sat up slowly. “What happened?”

“The King tricked you.” Emma said solemnly, helping Liam to stand.

“It doesn't matter. Now let's pay the boy. Boy, what do you want?” Killian got up and looked around. “Boy?” Pan was gone. “Huh, maybe he’ll find us before we set off. Do you think you can get down from the cliff?” He asked Liam.

“Maybe we ought to find another way.”

“I could take you down.” Emma said.

“You’ve never tried that before, what makes you think you can do it?” Liam asked. 

“I can do it.” She said determined. “But you’re going to have to get down by yourself Killian, and I might need a break afterwards. Using a lot of magic all at once knocks the wind from me.”

“What do you need me to do?” Liam asked.

“Hold me tightly and don’t let go.” Emma wrapped her arms around Liam, and he stiffly returned her embrace, still sore from the poison. Killian shifted awkwardly. Emma shut her eyes and harnessed the vibrations. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and tried to conjure the image of the bottom of the cliff. And when she opened her eyes, they were both alive and whole and standing at the bottom of the cliff. Emma sighed and then her body collapsed. She fell against Liam, and he grabbed her just in time to stop her from hitting the ground. 

“Emma? Emma! Are you alright?” She came to pretty quickly, but when she tried to support her weight, Emma collapsed again. 

“I need a moment.” 

 

Killian abseiled down the cliff face and then rushed over to Emma. Liam had laid her out onto the floor with a patch of moss under her head. “Is she alright?”

“She said she needed a moment.”

“We should get back to the ship.”

“Brother, I don’t think she will be able to walk. She couldn’t stand up by herself.” Liam said, concerned. Killian helped Emma sit up and then crouched in front of her with his back facing her.

“Jump on.” Emma wrapped her arms around Killian’s neck and then squeezed her legs around his waist as he stood. She pressed her face into his neck. He smelt of musky spice and the salt from a sea-breeze. “Let’s go.” Liam led Killian back through the overgrown jungle and out to the beach. There they all climbed into the skiff. Liam rowed back to the ship and Killian kept Emma upright.

 

**_Killian Jones_ **

 

Killian carried Emma to bed so she could rest and then he made his way to Liam’s cabin. He knocked. “Enter.” Liam called, and he stepped in.

“How are you feeling?”

“Shipshape. Killian I should've listened to you.”

“Oh. I'm just glad you survived. What now, brother?”

“We reveal our King's cowardice.” Liam said with conviction.

“Well, let's hope the realm sides with us.”

“Oh, they will. To fight battles using unholy weapons is, as you say, bad form.”

“Aye. I will follow you till the ends of the earth, brother.” Killian nodded. 

One of the men on deck called out loudly. “All hands brace for landing! Land ho!” The ship pulled up and hit the water hard, Killian grabbed the wall to stabilise himself. And then he moved to the window in the cabin. Killian smiled and laughed a little.

“What do you say, Liam? You want some company when you report to the admiralty?” He turned his head to look at his brother. “Liam?” He found Liam choking and writhing on the floor. Killian rushed over to Liam. “No! No no! Liam! Liam. Liam!” He moved behind Liam and cradled him. “No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Help!” He called out loudly. “Help! Liam.” Killian didn’t notice that his face was wet, all he could think of was his brother. He was rocking back and forth, and pressed his face into Liam’s shirt. 

 

Emma came running in, followed by O’Malley, the doctor. “What happened?”

“He’s dead.” Killian said, not looking up. 

“Oh God.” Emma covered her mouth with her hand and rushed to crouch next to Killian and Liam.

 

The next morning, the whole crew was standing on deck, crowded around the side of the ship. Emma was gripping Nana as tightly as she could without hurting the cat, and Killian was gripping Emma just as tight. One hand was clutching her waist and he had the fingers of the other entwined with Emma’s. Liam’s body was wrapped in a white sheet, lying on a wooden board that Sikes and Harris were holding up. At Killian’s solemn nod, they tipped the board and Liam’s body slipped off into the ocean.

 

Ernie stepped up to Killian and held out Liam’s sextant. “This belongs to you now Captain.” Killian removed his hand from Emma’s waist but kept her hand, and took the sextant. He looked out at the ocean.

“You’ll never leave my side, brother.” He said under his breath, and then he turned to address his men. “We are sworn to serve the King and the realm.” Killian set down the sextant and grabbed a burning torch. “They sent us to retrieve an unthinkable poison, one that killed our dear Captain. Never again shall anyone set sail to that cursed land.” He raised the torch to the pegasus sail, setting it alight. “And never again shall we take such orders.” 

The men all yelled their support. “Yes! Here, here!”

“Serving the King, fighting his wars!” Killian yelled.

“No!” The men said in unison.

“That is the way of dishonour! And all you who disagree, flee now or walk the bloody plank! For those who stay will be free men, and I will be your Captain.”

“Aye!”

“We'll sail under the crimson flag and we'll give our enemies no quarter. We'll take what we please!”

“Yes!”

“And we'll live by our own rules. For that is the best form of all!”

“Yeah!”

“Our kingdom is corrupt and immoral. They took my brother from me, and now I'm gonna take everything they've got.”

“Yes!”

“Starting with this ship! Emma, the paint from below!” Emma nodded and appeared a can of black paint.

“It's time we rename this vessel. We no longer sail as the ‘Jewel of the Realm.’ We now sail as the ‘Jolly Roger.’”

“Yes! Yeah!”

“And when they come for us, I want them to know” He stripped his Lieutenant’s jacket off and flung it overboard. “exactly what we are - pirates! For at least among thieves, there is honour!”

“Long live Captain Jones! Captain Jones!” All the men began to chant and throw their jackets overboard in solidarity. “Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones!” Emma and Killian smiled at each other. She moved closer and whispered in his ear.

“Viva la revolution.”

 

**_Emma Swan_ **

 

A little later, Emma gathered up Nana and headed below deck to her quarters. Something began to scratch at the skin on her ankle. It was only soft, but Emma removed her boot. Inside was a scrap of parchment. She picked it out and unfolded it. It was a note from Peter Pan, he probably snuck it into her boot on their first meeting. 

 

Swan,

You’re not from this realm, or the one you parade around on the Jewel for. We’ll meet again, when your Captain is dead and you choose to sail under the crimson flag.

Don’t forget your realm’s version of my tale. It will become relevant in your future.

Pan.

 

Emma stared at the note. How did he know at that point that Liam would die and Killian would lead the crew to piracy? And how did he know that Emma wasn’t from the Enchanted Forest? She stepped towards the box where she kept her books and removed the tattered copy of Peter and Wendy. Emma slid the note into the book, behind the cover, and then put it back into the box. She piled other books on top of it, feeling guilty. She had the note with her the entire time. If she had felt Pan placing it in her boot, she might have prevented Liam’s death.

 

Emma closed the box and laid down in her bed, staring up at the timber plank ceiling. Trying to erase her guilt, but failing miserably. She knew, though, that she could never tell Killian about Pan’s note or his prophecies that seem to be coming true.


End file.
